Finding Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Stephanie Hardy is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. One summer she joins her brothers on the road, and while on the road Stephanie meets John Cena. What will happen when Matt and Jeff find out about Stephanie and John?
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love- Stephanie Hardy is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. One summer she joins her brothers on the road, and while on the road Stephanie meets John Cena. Despite what her brothers tell her, Stephanie pursues a relationship with John. John and Stephanie travel together to Boston for his brother Matt's wedding. What happens when Matt and Jeff find out that not only is Stephanie dating John behind their backs, but she is also pregnant with John's baby? How will John react to the news of becoming a father?

AN: (Stephanie also used to date Shannon Moore, who is now married to Stephanie's best friend, Kinley. Kinley is the only person who knows about Stephanie and John's relationship at first as she works for the WWE RAW brand as a costume designer.)

Chapter 1:

Stephanie was sitting on her oldest brother's couch watching movies while she waited for him to get home with their other brother and some pizza. Stephanie was the youngest of three and the only girl. She was barely 3 years old when their mother died and doesn't really remember her except through pictures. Stephanie was lost in the movie, Twilight and didn't hear her brothers walk into the house.

"Earth to Steph! If you want pizza you'd better get up and get some." Matt stated.

"I didn't even hear y'all come in." Stephanie responded.

"Lost in lala land again?" Jeff asked.

"Haha…" Stephanie answered.

"Hey Matt, are you going to tell her the good news or do I get to?" Jeff asked.

"What good news?" Stephanie asked.

"Hang on…hang on…" Matt answered.

"Come on, Matty…tell me please!" Stephanie begged.

"Alright, alright. Vince gave me the ok to bring you on the road with us this summer. But you have to promise that you will listen to me and Jeff. I don't want you getting into any trouble or winding up the fling of the night of some superstar." Matt responded.

"Awesome! Thank you, Matty!" Stephanie squealed as she hugged her brother.

"And please don't call me Matty when we're on the road." Matt requested.

"I'll think about that one, Matty." Stephanie responded.

Two weeks later Stephanie was on the road with Matt and Jeff. She couldn't wait to see all the places that they get to see. Vince even allowed Stephanie to have her own room paid for by the WWE. Once they reached their first destination, Matt, Jeff and Stephanie all checked into their rooms and set off to unpack and relax.

Stephanie's room was on a different floor than Matt and Jeff's and she couldn't have been happier about it. It wasn't that she was planning on doing anything, but if something were to happen, then her brother's wouldn't be anywhere near her to find out.

Later that night, Matt, Jeff and Stephanie headed out to dinner. There were a few other stars at the same place they went to. Stephanie couldn't help but look around. She knew who everyone was and that wasn't going to stop her.

While they were eating, Stephanie kept making eye contact with two of the male stars sitting across the room. Jeff noticed the eye contact and nudged Matt. Matt looked up and saw the same thing.

"Stay away from them." Matt warned her.

"Stay away from whom?" Stephanie asked.

"Any male in the WWE." Matt answered.

"Well, then I should stay away from you two as well." Stephanie responded.

"Smart Ass." Jeff stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded.

"That wasn't a compliment." Jeff stated.

"I don't care. You two need to relax. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Stephanie responded as she stood up and walked out.

One of the male stars who Stephanie had made eye contact with paid his bill and left without Matt or Jeff seeing him. He spotted Stephanie and headed in her direction. Once he caught up with her he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Matt, leave me alone." Stephanie snapped as she turned around. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"It's ok. Are you ok? I kinda heard what happened back there." he asked.

"Yeah. They're just over protective." Stephanie answered.

"Well, I can understand why." he responded.

"Oh? Why are they so over protective?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you are a very beautiful young woman and they don't want to see you get hurt. Just like me. Mind if I escort you back to the hotel?" he answered.

"Thank you. I will only allow you to escort me if you tell me your name." Stephanie responded.

"Sorry. My name is John Cena." John told her.

"Well, Mr Cena. Now you may escort me back to the hotel." Stephanie responded. "By the way my name is Stephanie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie." John stated with a smile.

As John and Stephanie walked back to the hotel, they talked and got to know each other better. Matt and Jeff had tried to call Stephanie several times, but Stephanie refused to answer her phone until she was at the hotel.

"What?" Stephanie answered.

"Where are you and why haven't you answered your phone?" Matt asked.

"At the hotel. And I didn't want to talk to either of you. I am old enough to take care of myself. Good night." Stephanie answered before hanging up and shutting off her phone.

"Brotherly trouble again?" John asked as they headed into the elevator.

"You can say that." Stephanie answered.

As the two of them reached the fifth floor, John followed Stephanie to her room. Once they reached her door. Stephanie turned and was literally staring right at John's chest.

"Would you like to come in for a few?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure." John answered as he followed her into the room.

Stephanie kickd off her shoes and tossed her jacket onto a chair. John couldn't help but smile as he watched her. He wasn't like some of the other male stars and cared about screwing some random chick.

As Stephanie turned around John was right there. Her heart skipped a beat and she just smiled at him. John gently pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers. Stephanie and John managed to move over to the couch where they continued their make out session.

Meanwhile, Matt was on the phone with Kinley, Stephanie's best friend. She was a costume designer for the RAW brand and on the road with them as well. Matt called to ask her to check on Stephanie after their argument.

Kinley was able to get a spare key to Stephanie's room and headed in that direction. Kinley listened outside the door for a moment before trying to open the door. When she didn't hear anything, she slid the key in and opened the door.

Before she could even blink, she saw Stephanie and John heavily making out and they had both shed their shirts. Kinley quietly snuck back out of the room and closed the door. When she called Matt back she told him that Stephanie was sleeping. Matt thanked her and went to bed himself.

When Kinley got back to her room, she sent Stephanie a text message telling her that they needed to talk. Kinley then called her husband, Shannon before heading to bed. She just hoped that Stephanie didn't get herself into something she couldn't handle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning when Stephanie turned on her phone, she got Kinely's message. Stephanie called Kinley and she told Stephanie that she was coming over to her room. When Kinley got there, Stephanie was still confused as to what was going on.

"I know about last night." Kinley stated.

"What about last night?" Stephanie asked.

"You and Cena in your room." Kinley answered.

"How did you know about that?" Stephanie asked.

"Matt asked me to check on you after your argument with him and I got a key from the front desk and when I opened the door you and John were practically naked on the couch." Kinley answered.

"Oh that." Stephanie responded.

"Yeah that. Care to explain?" Kinley asked.

"Do I have to?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Kinley answered.

"Alright. John escorted me back last night after he witnessed the argument between me, Matt and Jeff. I asked if he wanted to come in and one thing lead to another and we started making out. But that's as far as it went. I swear." Stephanie responded.

"All I have to say is be careful." Kinley stated.

"I will. And please don't tell Matt or Jeff." Stephanie responded.

"I don't know anything." Kinley stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded.

Later that day, Stephanie joined her brothers for lunch and then they headed over to the arena. Matt and Jeff left Stephanie in catering while they headed to their dressing rooms to get ready for their matches. While Stephanie roamed the halls, she ran into John who was once again without a shirt.

"Hey Steph. How are you today?" John asked.

"Better now that you're here." Stephanie answered.

"Oh really? Miss me that much?" John asked.

"Come by my room tonight after the show and I'll show you how much I missed you." Stephanie answered with a grin.

"I'll be there." John responded.

Stephanie continued wondering around the arena until she came upon her brother's dressing room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Matt finally opened the door.

"You need something?" Matt asked.

"Nope. Just letting you know that I am heading back to the hotel. I'm starting to get a bad headache." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. You want me to take you back?" Matt asked.

"No. I can find my way there. Thanks." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I'll come by and check on you after the show." Matt stated.

"Don't bother. I will be in bed sleeping off this headache so it doesn't get worse." Stephanie responded.

"Alright. Call me when you wake up in the morning and we'll grab some breakfast." Matt stated.

"Ok." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie turned and headed towards the exit. As she was leaving, John stopped her and pulled her into an empty room. He pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I needed that to keep me going until later. Here is my cell number." John stated once their kiss broke.

"And here is mine. I look forwards to later." Stephanie responded.

Once Stephanie was back at the hotel she took a long hot bath and changed into something a little sexy for John. About 20 minutes before John was due to leave the arena, Stephanie lit some candles throughout the bedroom. Stephanie couldn't wait to be in John's arms and she wasn't planning on stopping at just kissing.

A half hour later their was a knock on the door. Stephanie had put on a silk robe as she walked over to the door. She looked out the peep hole and saw John standing there. She opened the door and John quickly entered the room so Stephanie could close and lock the door.

"You look amazing." John stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." Stephanie responded.

It didn't take them long to pick up where they left off the night before. Once they had shed their clothes in the livingroom of the suite, John picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she gently slid onto his hard member.

Without loosing their connection, John laid Stephanie on the bed and proceeded to make love to her for the first time. Stephanie couldn't believe how incredible John felt inside of her. The faster John went, the louder Stephanie moaned.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" Stephanie called out.

"Baby you feel so good all around me." John responded.

"Please don't stop! I want it harder and faster." Stephanie moaned.

John did as Stephanie wanted and went faster and harder until they both climaxed together. Once they were both spent, John rolled off of her and covered them both up with the sheets and curled up with her. John fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Stephanie. Stephanie fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, neither Stephanie or John wanted to get out of bed, but they both had planes to catch and people to meet up with. After taking a joint shower and having a quick session in the shower, John went on his way and Stephanie went off to meet Matt and Jeff for breakfast.

Matt noticed something different about Stephanie when she joined their table. Jeff noticed it too, but ignored it. Once breakfast was over with, the Hardy Trio headed towards the airport to fly home for a few days.

Once they were back in North Carolina, Matt dropped Jeff and Stephanie off before heading to his house. Stephanie was staying with Jeff until she could save up enough money to start building her own house on the Hardy land.

"Are you feeling better?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Still have a slight headache, but otherwise I'm ok." Stephanie answered.

"That's good. I don't know how to ask this, so I'm just going to ask. Did something happen last night with you?" Jeff asked.

"What do mean?" Stephanie asked.

"You just seem a little different today and I just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to you last night after you left the arena." Jeff answered.

"Oh. No nothing happened. I just went back to my room and went to bed." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie was thankful that Jeff didn't push the subject any further like Matt would do. She really didn't want her brothers knowing about her sex life especially when she was sleeping with John Cena.

Over the next few weeks, the RAW roster was on the road with only two days off as it was summer and they were booked solid. Stephanie remained on the road with Matt and Jeff and had her own room in each city. Every night that they were in a hotel, Stephanie was with John.

One night after making love, John and Stephanie were laying in bed enjoying the after glow. John wanted to ask Stephanie to join him in Boston the following month for his brother, Matt's wedding. John wasn't sure how to ask her or if she would even go with him.

"Baby, I want to ask you something." John stated.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"My brother Matt is getting married next month and I was wondering if you would be my date for the wedding." John answered.

"I would love to." Stephanie responded.

"Really? What about Matt and Jeff? What are you going to tell them?" John asked.

"Of course. I'll just tell them that I am going to visit a friend. It's not exactly lying." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I'll let Matt know to put me down for two." John responded as he looked deeply into Stephanie's eyes.

"Sounds good." Stephanie stated as she stared right back at him.

It didn't take long before John wanted Stephanie again. He reached across her body and started playing with her center. Stephanie moaned as he continued to rub her clit with his thumb and insert two fingers inside of her.

As soon as Stephanie was as wet as she was going to get, she pushed John on to his back and straddled him. John let out a moan of pleasure as Stephanie slid onto his hard cock. John gently squeezed her breasts as she rocked back and forth.

It didn't take long before John flipped Stephanie onto her back and continued thrusting in and out of her as hard and fast as she wanted him to go. Once they were both spent, they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie started getting ready for her trip to Boston with John. The only thing she had to do was tell her brothers that she wasn't going on tour with them for that week.

"Hey Matt, I need to tell you something." Stephanie stated.

"What's up sis?" Matt asked.

"Next week, I won't be going with you and Jeff on the road." Stephanie answered.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"I am going to go visit a friend of mine who is performing in Boston next week." Stephanie lied.

"Oh ok. When did this come about?" Matt asked.

"A few days ago. She sent me a plane ticket and asked me to come up for the week." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, have fun and stay out of trouble. We'll miss having you on the road with us." Matt responded.

"Thanks. I'll miss you guys too." Stephanie stated.

The following week Stephanie flew to Boston and John was waiting at the airport to pick her up. Once Stephanie's luggage arrived, John and Stephanie walked to John's rental car. Before opening the door for her, John pulled Stephanie close and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

"So where are we staying?" Stephanie asked as they headed towards the highway.

"My parents house." John answered.

"Do they know about me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes. They also think that you are my girlfriend." John answered.

"Oh ok." Stephanie responded.

"Are you ok with that?" John asked.

"Yeah. I kinda like the idea." Stephanie answered.

"Me too. So why don't we make it offical. Stephanie Hardy, will you be my girlfriend?" John asked.

"John Cena, I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." Stephanie answered with a smile.

Once they arrived at John's parents house, John helped Stephanie out of the car and walked her up to the house. His brothers, Dan, Sean, Steve and Matt were there as well as their parents. Stephanie was a little nervous about meeting John's family.

John opened the door for Stephanie and they stepped into the house. Stephanie was in awe over how homely and welcoming the house felt to her. John led her into the livingroom where everyone was gathered.

"I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Stephanie." John stated. "Steph, this is my brothers Dan, Steve, Sean and the groom Matt."

"It's nice to meet you all." Stephanie responded with a smile.

"And these are my parents, Carol and John Sr." John stated.

"It's about time we meet the girl John can't stop talking about." John Sr. responded.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Stephanie stated.

"John, you did good." Carol told her son.

"Thanks mom." John stated with a grin.

After the introductions, John brought Stephanie's stuff into the house and took it up to his old room. Stephanie chatted with Carol in the kitchen while the guys watched a baseball game in the livingroom. Carol could tell that Stephanie was the one for John and she just hoped that her son saw that too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later that night, after Matt, Sean, Steve and Dan left for their homes, John and Stephanie sat out on the front porch swing. Carol and John Sr. soon joined them on the porch with fresh lemonade and cookies.

"We're so glad that you could join us for Matt's wedding." Carol stated.

"So am I." Stephanie responded.

"What do you do?" Carol asked.

"I am trying to get a job as a creative writer with the WWE." Stephanie answered.

"So you would be working out of Connecticut?" John Sr. asked.

"No, actually I would be traveling with the RAW brand when I get my contract." Stephanie answered.

"That's great. Then you and John would be together on the road?" Carol asked.

"Pretty much." John answered as he wrapped an arm around Stephanie.

Over the next few days, everyone was busy with wedding details. It wasn't until the second morning when Stephanie woke up and felt sick. No one but her and John were in the house and she made a mad dash for the bathroom. John woke up to the sounds of Stephanie being sick.

"Babe are you ok?" John asked as he knocked on the door.

"No. I'm sick." Stephanie answered as she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't know. I woke up, sat up and felt sick." Stephanie answered. "Can you take me to the drug store or something?"

"Ok. Sure." John responded.

The drive to the drug store was short and quiet. John parked the car and Stephanie ran in to get something to help calm her stomach. As she walked around, she cam upon the pregnancy tests. She picked up one and thought about the possibility. She really didn't think that she was pregnant, but it wouldn't hurt to take the test.

Once Stephanie bought the pregnancy test and some stomach pills that were ok to take while pregnant just in case, she headed back to the car. John drove them back to the house just in time to change clothes and head to the country club for the wedding rehearsal.

"Feeling better?" John asked as the drove up to the club.

"A little. It must be just a stomach bug or something. I'll be ok." Stephanie answered.

After arriving at the club, Stephanie headed into a nearby restroom so that she could take the pregnancy test. While she waited for the test results, Jeff sent her a text message.

How's Boston? JNH

Good. SH

That's good. We miss you here. JNH

Miss you too. Gotta go for now. SH

Ok. Later. JNH

Jeff could sense that something wasn't right with his baby sister. He wanted to fly to Boston and bring her back home with him, but he knew that she was an adult and she would be back home in less than a week.

Back in Boston, Stephanie finally looked at the pregnancy test and it showed two pink lines. Stephanie flipped the box over to find out what that meant. When she found the symbols on the back of the box and read the results, she knew she was in for it now.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went as planned. Stephanie thought of ways to tell John that she was pregnant, but nothing sounded right to her. During the rehearsal dinner everyone chatted and took pictures. John could tell that something was bothering Stephanie.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" John asked.

"I'm fine. Just getting a little tired. It's been a long, busy day for all of us." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. We'll head home soon, I promise." John responded as Stephanie nodded.

Once they were home, Stephanie headed up to John's room and laid down on the bed. She thought again about how to tell John. With the wedding tomorrow, she decided to wait until after the reception.

The wedding and reception was wonderful and everyone had a blast. John Sr. and Carol kept hinting at wedding bells when they talked about John and Stephanie. John blew it off and so did Stephanie for a while.

Once they were alone, Stephanie decided that now would be a good time to tell John that she was pregnant with his baby. John came into the room and locked the door.

"John, there's something that I need to tell you." Stephanie stated.

"What is it?" John asked concerned.

"Yesterday when you took me to the drug store, I bought and took a pregnancy test." Stephanie answered.

"And?" John asked worried.

"John, I'm pregnant." Stephanie answered showing him the test stick with tears in her eyes.

"You're pregnant?" John asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes." Stephanie answered.

"You know, your brothers are going to kill me when they find out. And there's no telling what they are going to do to you." John responded.

"They won't do anything to me. And they may try to hurt you, but they won't kill you." Stephanie stated with tears rolling down her face.

"Hon, don't cry. I'm not upset with you. I'm just worried about what your brothers might do." John responded as he pulled her into a hug.

"I just don't want you to be upset about the baby either." Stephanie cried.

"Baby, I'm not upset about the baby! I am excited about becoming a daddy and I am excited that you are carrying my baby." John reassured her.

"Really?" Stephanie asked as she dried off her face.

"Yes." John answered.

Stephanie smiled at John for the first time since she told him the news. He cupped her face and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie's days in Boston with John's family quickly came to an end and she wasn't looking forwards to going home to face Matt and Jeff. She knew that she needed to tell them and their father about being pregnant with John's baby.

Gilbert picked up Stephanie from the airport and immediately could tell that something was on her mind. Gilbert figured that she would say something if it was important enough.

"Daddy, I have something I need to tell you, Matt and Jeff. But I want to tell you first." Stephanie stated once they arrived at Gilbert's house.

"What is it darlin?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm pregnant." Stephanie answered.

"Pregnant? By who? I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Gilbert asked calmly.

"John Cena. We've been seeing each other in secret because of Matt and Jeff." Stephanie answered.

"I see. Does he make you happy? And that's where you were this past week wasn't it?" Gilbert asked.

"He makes me very happy. And yes, I was his date for his brother's wedding." Stephanie answered.

"When do you plan on telling Matt and Jeff?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't want to say anything to them, until John is with me." Stephanie answered.

"I'm glad you told me. Do you know how far you are?" Gilbert asked.

"Not yet. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 10. John flies in tonight so he can be there with me." Stephanie answered.

"Well, Jeff is in Florida until Thursday and Matt is in Georgia until Saturday." Gilbert told her.

"Ok. I think that I am going to get a shower before having to head to the airport to pick up John and I am going to stay with him at the hotel. I don't want to be alone in Jeff's house." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. I'll take you over there now if you want. Your car is still parked in the garage." Gilbert stated.

"Thank you Daddy." Stephanie said as she hugged him.

"For what?" Gilbert asked.

"For not being mad at me and for not wanting to kill John and for being the best daddy a girl could ask for." Stephanie answered.

Once Stephanie was back at Jeff's house, she got a shower and got ready to head to the airport to pick up John. She didn't bother unpacking as she decided to stay with John at the hotel. While Stephanie drove to the airport Kinley called her.

"Hello." Stephanie answered her phone.

"Hey girl. Whatcha up to?" Kinley asked.

"Hey. Heading to the airport to pick up John." Stephanie answered.

"Oh?" Kinley asked.

"Yeah. He's flying into Raleigh tonight to spend some extra time with me." Stephanie answered.

"That's sweet. What's going on with the two of you?" Kinley asked.

"Promise not to say anything to anyone, especially not Matt, Jeff or Shannon." Stephanie answered.

"Ok." Kinley responded.

"I'm pregnant with John's baby." Stephanie told her.

"Wow. Does John know yet?" Kinley asked.

"Yes and so does my dad. I told him when I got home today." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. How far along are you?" Kinley asked.

"I'll find out tomorrow morning." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let me know how things go. I've gotta head to work. Love ya." Kinley responded.

"Ok. Will do. Love ya too." Stephanie stated.

After picking up John from the airport, they headed to the hotel and crashed for the night. Stephanie felt more comfortable with Johns arms wrapped around her than sleeping alone. The next morning, John and Stephanie headed to the doctor's office and were waiting to find out how far along they were.

"Stephanie Hardy." A nurse called out.

Stephanie and John followed the nurse into the doctors office. Once the doctor came in, she sat down and flipped through Stephanie's medical charts. After making some notes, she finally looked at Stephanie and John.

"Well, from the looks of the lab work, you are about 7 weeks pregnant." the doctor stated. "Your due date is April 30th."

"Thank you, doctor." Stephanie stated as they got up and left the office.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and he or she will be born a week early." John stated.

"Why a week early?" Stephanie asked.

"April 23rd is my birthday." John answered.

"Oh that would be cool." Stephanie responded. "We'll just have to wait and see."

John and Stephanie left the clinic and headed towards Gilberts house. Stephanie didn't want to waste any time in tell her dad the information about the baby. When they arrived, Gilbert was on the front porch with a friend of his.

"Hi Daddy." Stephanie stated as they walked up the porch stairs.

"Hi darlin. And you must be John." Gilbert stated.

"Yes sir." John answered.

"Call me Gilbert, son. So any news?" Gilbert asked.

"We are 7 weeks and due April 30th." Stephanie answered.

"Congratulations to you both. Now you just have to tell Jeff and Matt. Jeff will be home tonight. You might want to tell him then." Gilbert stated.

"We will Daddy. I guess we should head over there and get something started for dinner." Stephanie responded. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye you two." Gilbert stated.

Stephanie and John then headed over to Jeff's house and got something started for dinner. It wasn't much longer before they heard a car pull up. Stephanie looked out the windown and saw that Jeff had pulled up.

Jeff grabbed his bags out of the car and walked up to the house. Once he was inside he closed the door and turned around to see Stephanie and John standing there.

"What is he doing here?" Jeff asked.

"We have something to tell you." Stephanie answered.

"Please don't tell me that." Jeff started.

"Jeff, John and I have been dating for about 2 ½ months now and I am 7 weeks pregnant with his baby. Daddy already knows." Stephanie interrupted him.

"You're what?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Pregnant with John's baby." Stephanie answered.

"Matt is going to kill the both of you. And don't think that all three of you are living here with me." Jeff responded.

"We won't be living with you. Stephanie and the baby will be living with me in my house in Tampa." John stated.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when he leaves you for somebody else." Jeff responded as he stormed up the stairs.

Jeff stayed in his room the rest of the night while Stephanie and John ate dinner and packed up her stuff. Stephanie couldn't believe that Jeff would act so childish. John drove them back to the hotel for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days later, Matt flew home and Gilbert forwarned him that Stephanie had some major news for him. Jeff hadn't talked to anyone since that night and wasn't going to until Matt knew what was going on.

"Hey Steph. Dad said you had some major news to tell me." Matt stated as they sat down for lunch at Millers.

"That I do. But first I'm not the only one who something to tell you. It's John and I that have something to tell you." Stephanie responded.

"John? John who?" Matt asked.

"John Cena." Stephanie answered.

"What is going on here?" Matt asked.

"John and I have been dating for about 2 ½ months and I am 7 weeks pregnant with his baby. I am also moving to Tampa to live with John." Stephanie answered.

"WHAT?" Matt asked angrily.

"You heard me." Stephanie answered.

"Yeah I heard you. I just don't believe what I heard. You've been dating him behind our backs for 2 months and you're telling me that you are having his baby and moving in with him?" Matt asked.

"Yup. Daddy and Jeff already know too." Stephanie answered.

Matt didn't say another word as he got up paid for his meal and walked out of Millers. John put his arm around Stephanie and made sure she was ok. Thankfully they had Stephanie's car and with the both of them driving, they would make great time getting down to Tampa.

Three days later, Stephanie and John were at John's house and Stephanie was completely unpacked and getting settled in. John was glad that Stephanie had moved in with him even though he knew that she missed her dad.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie started to show and everyone started talking about it. Stephanie suggested that they tell John's parents before the gossip papers get wind of the pregnancy. John picked up the phone and called his parents.

"Hi mom. Is dad home too?" John asked.

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" Carol answered.

"Everything is great." John responded.

"Ok. Your dad is on the line too." Carol stated.

"Ok. Hi dad. The reason I am calling is to let you know that Stephanie has moved in with me and she is 10 weeks pregnant with my baby." John announced.

"Congratulations, John! I am so happy for you." Carol responded.

"Congratulations, son." John Sr. stated.

Once John was off the phone with his parents, he pulled Stephanie into a hug and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. John couldn't have been any happier with his life as he was right then. After their embrace, John and Stephanie got in the car and headed to the nearest maternity store to buy Stephanie some new clothes.

Over the next few weeks, Stephanie really started to blossom in the pregnancy and John was loving every moment of it. Stephanie had been traveling with John as much as possible and they made sure to stay clear of Jeff and Matt.

It wasn't until nearly Thanksgiving that all hell broke loose. John and Stephanie had invited both families down to Tampa for the holiday. Gilbert as well as John's parents, and his brothers agreed to come down. Matt and Jeff on the other hand didn't want anything to do with John, but if they wanted to see their sister, this was the only way.

So putting their pride aside, Matt and Jeff joined their dad on the flight to Tampa. Matt and Jeff knew that they needed to appologize to their sister and to John for the way they treated them.

Once their flight landed and they made their way to baggage claim where Stephanie and John were waiting for them, Jeff walked right up to Stephanie and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Jeff! I can't breathe." Stephanie stated.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much. Wow, my niece or nephew is getting big." Jeff responded.

"It's ok. I've missed you too." Stephanie stated. "The baby is getting bigger every day."

"Before we go anywhere, I wanted to appologize to the both of you for the way I acted when you told me about the baby." Jeff appologized.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said or walked out on you. Forgive us?" Matt asked.

"Of course I do. I don't want our baby growing up and not knowing their Uncle Matt and Uncle Jeff." Stephanie responded.

Once everyone's luggage arrived, they piled into John's truck and headed towards the house. Jeff and Matt were in awe when they saw the house that their little sister was now living in. Matt realized that John was a good man and would provide for her and their baby.

The next day, John's parents and brothers arrived into Tampa. Gilbert, Carol and John Sr. were the only ones staying at the house. Matt and Jeff were sharing a room at a local hotel while John's brother's all had separate room as they all came down with their wives or girlfriends.

Each morning John and Stephanie cooked breakfast together and their parents thought it was rather cute. Stephanie was almost half way through her second trimester at this point and couldn't wait until their ultrasound appointment in January.

Thanksgiving morning Carol, John Sr and Gilbert were up before John and Stephanie and started getting things ready to cook. John and Stephanie awoke to the house smelling like Turkey and the works. Stephanie rolled out of bed slowly and got in the shower. John decided to join her and make their morning a little better.

Once they were out of the shower, Stephanie went through all her maternity clothes and finally decided on a nice top and jeans. John quickly got dressed himself and they headed downstairs.

"Mom, you didn't have to do all this." John stated.

"I know. But you two have been working hard all week and it only seemed fair that us parents get up and do something for the two of you." Carol responded.

"Daddy are you making your famous stuffin'?" Stephanie asked.

"I sure am darlin'." Gilbert answered.

"Thank you daddy." Stephanie responded with a smile.

As the day went on, everyone did their part in making something for dinner. Once everyone was at the house, the guys found their way into the living room to watch football while Carol, Stephanie, Matt's wife Sara, Dan's girlfriend Amanda, Steve's wife Erica, and Sean's girlfriend Brittney all finished up things in the kitchen. Dinner was a huge success and all the guys had to clean up afterwards as the women spent all day in the kitchen. At the end of the night, after everyone left or went to bed, John pulled Stephanie into his arms and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Thank you for a wonderful Thanksgiving." John stated.

"You're welcome. And thank you." Stephanie responded as she placed John's hand on her stomach to feel the baby moving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the weeks went by, Stephanie was able to be on the road with John and everyone was getting along great. Stephanie missed hanging out with Kinley and Shannon. And thankfully since it was winter time, Shannon was able to travel with Kinley. Stephanie finally got her contract.

As Christmas rolled around, Stephanie and Kinley took their days off and went shopping in the various cities that they were in. Both girls were glad that the guys had to work and that the stores were willing to gift wrap everything for them so all they had to do was ship it off.

The week of Christmas was extremely busy for everyone. Stephanie had to roll out five new storylines before vacation time which she was able to do in record time. On their last day of work, Stephanie and Kinley decided to go out for lunch without the guys.

"How are you feeling?" Kinley asked.

"Good. The baby is moving around a lot more now." Stephanie answered.

"That must be a wonderful feeling." Kinley responded kind of sad.

"Kinley, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Shannon and I have been trying to get pregnant for nearly a year now and nothing has happened. I'm starting to give up hope of ever having a baby with him." Kinley answered.

"Oh hon. I'm sorry. And I know with work it's hard to take a much needed vacation. But why don't you and Shannon take the next two weeks and go somewhere romantic and just don't think about making a baby and have fun trying." Stephanie suggested.

"I think we might just do that. Shannon has been really stressed lately with all the traveling and such. I think it's a great idea. Thanks." Kinley responded.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for." Stephanie stated.

Stephanie and John were heading up to Boston for Christmas with his family and then down North Carolina for New Years and Matt's party. Stephanie was really starting to show nicely and John loved seeing Stephanie with that pregnancy glow and he loved placing his hands on her belly to feel the baby. John even went as far as talking to the baby every night.

Once they arrived into Boston, John Sr. and Carol insisted that they stay at the house and not in a hotel. John was not one to argue with his parents and Stephanie loved staying at the house verus a hotel.

"Are you sure you're going to be comfortable like that?" John asked.

"I will be fine. You're bed is big enough for the three of us." Stephanie answered.

John just smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her. Of course one kiss wasn't enough and that lead to other things. Stephanie curled up in John's arms and rested her head on his chest after they made love.

The next day John was heading out with his brothers while Stephanie, Carol, Sara and Erica went shopping. Stephanie knew what she wanted to get John for Christmas and she was glad that his mom and sister-in-law were with her.

"What are you getting John?" Sara asked.

"I got John customized seat covers and steering wheel cover for his new truck." Stephanie answered. "I also got him some clothes and a new watch. But I want to get him something special from the baby."

"That's cool. What do you have in mind?" Erica asked.

"I don't know. And there's only two days until Christmas. So it will have to be something that I can pick up today or tomorrow." Stephanie answered.

"Why don't you get him an engraved picture frame for your ultrasound picture with the due date on it." Carol suggested.

"I love the idea." Stephanie responded with a smile.

Soon they came upon a store that did engraving and Stephanie picked out a silver frame that was simply perfect for John's desk. Once the frame was engraved, Stephanie had the frame boxed and wrapped.

Once everyone was back at the house, Sara and Erica headed home to get dinner started for their husbands. Stephanie put the frame in a drawer in John's room before heading back downstairs to help Carol get dinner started.

Meanwhile John was still out with Matt and Steve. They had been at the same shopping center as the women were, but managed not to bump into them. John was on the serach for the perfect gift. He already had pleanty of gifts for Stephanie, but there was something missing.

"I don't know what else to get her." John stated as they stopped at a bench in the middle of the mall.

"A necklace?" Steve suggested.

"Got one already. As well as a bracelet and earrings." John answered.

"What about a ring?" Matt asked.

"A ring?" John answered.

"Yeah you know something that you slip on her finger." Matt responded.

"I know that." John stated as he started to think.

John had thought about asking Stephanie to marry him many times, but there was always something stopping him from doing it. John thought long and hard about it and finally realized that now there wasn't anything stopping him from asking her.

"Earth to John!" Matt stated.

"What? I was thinking." John responded.

"So what are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." John answered as he got up and walked into a nearby jewlery store.

"What?" Matt and Steve asked at the same time as they followed him.

"I said, I am going to ask her to marry me." John answered.

John looked at a slew of engagement rings before he found the perfect one. It was silver with a 5 karot dimond in the center and 3 smaller diamonds on each side. John paid for the ring and it was boxed up and given to John.

"So when are you going to do it?" Matt asked.

"At the stroke of midnight on New Years Eve." John answered.

"Nice. Congrats bro." Steve responded.

"Thanks." John stated.

Once they were done at the mall, Matt and Steve headed their houses while John headed back to his parents house for dinner. John was able to sneak into the house and hide the ring before heading downstairs to find Stephanie.

After dinner was done, everyone sat down to eat. John Sr. noticed that John was acting a little differently. While the ladies cleaned up, John Sr. pulled his son aside to talk to him.

"Is everything ok, John?" John Sr. asked.

"Yeah. Why?" John answered.

"You were very quiet during dinner." John Sr. responded.

"Oh that. I had a busy day of shopping for Steph." John stated.

"Did you find something for her?" John Sr. asked.

"Yes I did." John answered with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that we will be planning another wedding?" John Sr. asked.

"Because I plan to ask Steph to marry me on New Years Eve at midnight." John answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later it was Christmas morning, John had his arms wrapped around Stephanie with one hand on the baby. John didn't wake up until Stephanie started to stir and wake up.

"Merry Christmas baby." John told her.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Stephanie responded with a smile.

John knew what that smile meant and he couldn't help but smile right back at her. Neither one could resist the urge of a Christmas morning love making session. Stephanie was more sexual during the second trimester than she was before and John loved every minute of it.

Later that morning, after everyone was awake and showered, they headed into the livingroom to open presents and enjoy a continental breakfast that Carol had put together. After all the gift were open, there was just one left for John.

"I hope you like this." Stephanie stated as John opened the frame.

"I love it. I can't wait to have the ultrasound picture in it and on my desk at home. Thank you." John responded as he hugged her.

The rest of John's family arrived for dinner around 3pm. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room for drinks and Christmas carols. John couldn't wait until New Years Eve to propose to Stephanie.

A few days after Christmas, John and Stephanie flew to North Carolina just in time for Matt's annual bash. Stephanie told John that there wasn't a need to dress up and that jeans and a nice shirt would be just fine.

"And there is my favorite sister in the whole world." Matt stated as Stephanie and John walked through the door.

"Matt, I'm your only sister." Stephanie responded.

"Hey sis." Jeff stated with a hug.

"Hey. Ugh, I though you stopped smoking?" Stephanie asked.

"I just had one." Jeff answered.

"Ugh..One is one too many. Please stop if not me then for your niece or nephew." Stephanie begged him.

"Alright. I give up. I'll stop smoking." Jeff responded.

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled.

For the rest of the night, John and Stephanie made their way around talking to everyone and having fun. There were lots of questions about the baby and if they were planning on getting married. Gilbert just laughed and shook his head. He knew that wether or not John and Stephanie got married, he would support their decisions 100%.

By the end of the night, John was pretty wasted as he got caught a few times by Matt's drinking games. Stephanie just laughed at her boyfriend and her brothers. Stephanie drove her and John back to her dad's house shortly after 3am and both crashed as soon as their head hit the pillows.

The next two days went by rather quickly and soon it was New Years Eve. Everyone was planning on heading out to Southern Pines for the big New Years Party. John made sure that he had the engagement ring in his pocket before they left the house.

At the party everyone was having a blast. Kinley and Shannon were back from their little trip away from home. Midnight was steadily approaching and John was mentally preparing himself for popping the question. John went to the bar and got him and Stephanie a non-alcoholic drink for the toast at midnight.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered.

"Baby there is something that I want to ask you." John stated.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"I love you and the baby with all my heart and I can't imagine a day without you in my life. Will you marry me?" John proposed.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Matt and Jeff as well as Shannon, Kinley and the rest of their friends were all gathered around them when John popped the question. Once John placed the ring on Stephanie's finger, everyone came over to them and congratulated them on their engagement.

When John and Stephanie got back to Gilbert's house, Gilbert was still up as a few of his friends were there to play music and celebrate the new year. Gilbert noticed the huge smile on his daughter's face when she walked through the door.

"I take it yall had a good night." Gilbert stated.

"One of the best daddy." Stephanie responded.

"Glad to hear it." Gilbert stated.

"I was going to wait until morning, but since you're still up, John asked me to marry him and I accepted." Stephanie announced.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Gilbert told Stephanie and John.

"Thank you Daddy." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you, sir." John responded.

John and Stephanie headed to their room for the rest of the night. John couldn't wait to tell his family and everyone at work that they were getting married. Stephanie was thrilled that John asked her to marry him and she couldn't wait to start planning the wedding let alone the nursery for their baby.

After arriving back in Tampa, John and Stephanie started shopping for the baby. John wanted all the furniture bought and put together before they had to go back on the road.

"John, don't forget that we need to call your parents and tell them about our engagement. And we have our ultrasound appointment in two weeks." Stephanie stated.

"You're right. Why don't we call them now." John suggested.

"Ok." Stephanie agreed as John dialed his parents phone number.

"Hello." Carol answered the phone.

"Hi mom." John stated.

"Hi John. How are you, Stephanie and the baby?" Carol asked.

"We are doing good. We have our ultrasound appointment in two weeks. But that's not why I called. Stephanie and I have something very important to tell you." John answered.

"What is it?" Carol asked.

"I asked Stephanie to marry me and she said yes. We're engaged." John answered.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I am so happy for you and I know your dad will be too." Carol responded.

"Thank you mom." John stated.

After they were off the phone, Stephanie started making dinner while John finished putting the dresser together. Stephanie and John couldn't wait to find out what they were having.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by rather quickly and by now everyone knew of John and Stephanie's engagement. And even though everyone kept asking them about setting a date, they wanted to wait until after the baby was born to get married.

The morning of the ultrasound came rather quickly and after drinking 32 ounces of water, Stephanie was more than ready to get it over with. Once they arrived at the hospital and checked in, they took their seats in the waiting room.

"Hardy." A nurse called out.

Stephanie and John followed the nurse into the ultrasound room and Stephanie laid down on the exam table. John pulled a chair over so that he could sit next to Stephanie. While they waited for the tech to come in, John and Stephanie started talking about names.

"What if we have a girl?" John asked.

"Well, I kinda like the names Jocelyn, Jennifer and Juliet." Stephanie answered.

"I like Juliet. How about Juliet Ruby Cena?" John asked.

"I love it. Now what if we are having a boy?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I would like to keep the tradition running and name him after me." John answered.

"I love that idea." Stephanie responded as the tech walked in.

The tech did the exam and then showed the screen to Stephanie and John. Both were amazed that someone so tiny and someone they never met could have such an impact on their lives.

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" the tech asked.

"Yes, please." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look." the tech responded as she moved the wand over Stephanie's stomach. "And if you look right there you have a very proud little boy. Congratulations."

Once Stephanie was cleaned off, she and John left the hospital with ultrasound pictures in hand. Both Stephanie and John were thrilled that they were having a boy, even though they would have been just as thrilled if it were a girl.

After they were home, Stephanie scanned the pictures into the computer and sent them out to everyone who needed to know. Stephanie also managed to print out a larger picture of the one revealing the sex of the baby for John's picture frame.

As the weeks and months passed. Stephanie was still able to travel with John and RAW. Kinley and Shannon were still trying to get pregnant, but were now having fun doing it. Stephanie nearing her eighth month when she put in for her maternity leave. As she was leaving Vince's office, she ran into Kinley.

"Hey Kinley. How are you?" Stephanie asked.

"Good. How are you and the baby?" Kinley answered.

"Good. 4 more weeks to go." Stephanie stated.

"That's good." Kinley stated as she turned sidways.

"Kinley, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but have you put on weight?" Stephanie asked.

"A little. But it's for a good reason." Kinley answered.

"And that would be…Kinley are you?" Stephanie asked.

"11 weeks and counting." Kinley answered with a big smile.

"Congratulations! See I told you it would happen." Stephanie responded.

"Thanks. We haven't really told anyone yet as we want to be past 12 weeks when we do. You're the first to know." Kinley responded.

"I am so happy for you." Stephanie stated as she hugged her best friend.

The rest of the day Stephanie spent with the creative team going over storylines for the next three months. She made sure that they knew just because she was off to have the baby, that it didn't mean that she wasn't still in charge. She also told them that she would hold a conference call once a week until she was back at work just to make sure that everything was under control.

The next two weeks went by quickly and Stephanie couldn't wait to have the baby. The nursery was finally done and Carol had booked her plane tickets to come down for when the baby would be born. She was flying in the day before John's birthday.

"You look wonderful!" Carol told Stephanie as they walked to the airport parking lot.

"Thanks, although I feel like a beached whale." Stephanie responded.

"I understand that feeling. But that baby will be here before you know it." Carol stated.

Once they got to the house, John made dinner while Stephanie and Carol chatted about the baby. After dinner John and Carol did the dishes while Stephanie headed upstairs to rest. When John finally joined Stephanie in bed, she had a stopwatch in her hand.

"Honey are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. I think they're just braxton hicks contractions. Let's get some sleep." Stephanie answered.

John and Stephanie quickly fell asleep, but it didn't last very long. It was nearly 3am when Stephanie was woken up by much stronger contractions. She didn't want to wake John up in case they were still braxton hicks.

Stephanie left the master bedroom and walked down the hall to the guest room where Carol was sleeping. She knocked on the door and waited for Carol to answer.

"Stephanie. Is everything ok?" Carol asked when she opened the door.

"I'm not sure if I am having real or braxton hicks contractions." Stephanie answered.

"Well, come in here and sit down. We'll time them together and if they get stronger and closer together then we'll wake John up." Carol responded.

Stephanie and Carol sat there for about 45 minutes until both noticed that the contractions were about 6 minutes apart. Carol helped Stephanie stand up and as soon as she did, her water broke. Carol got dressed and then headed into the master bedroom to get John up and grab some clothes for Stephanie.

Once everyone was ready to go, John drove to the hospital while Carol called everyone that needed to be called. Upon arriving at the hospital, Stephanie was rushed up to labor and delivery and hooked up to monitors and an IV. A doctor came in to check Stephanie's progress and she was already dilated to a 6. John and Carol remained in the room with Stephanie the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Several hours had passed and Stephanie's contractions were a lot stronger and closer together. As soon as Stephanie hit 8 centimeters a nurse remained in the room just in case. The sun was just coming up when Stephanie finally said something to everyone in the room.

"I need to push." Stephanie mumbled.

"Ok. Let's check your progress first." The nurse stated. "You are 10 centimeters and fully effaced. I'm going to page the doctor on call."

Once the doctor arrived in the room, Stephanie was moved into position to push. Carol was on Stephanie's left side and John was on her right side helping her count and push.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated.

Stephanie pushed as hard as she could with John and Carol's help. And soon the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. John cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took the baby to weigh, measure and clean him off. Once Stephanie was cleaned up and able to sit up, the nurse brought the baby over to her.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy 7lb 9oz 22 inch baby boy." the nurse stated.

"Thank you." Stephanie responded as she craddled her son.

Once Stephanie and the baby were moved into their own room, Carol was able to snap a few pictures of the new family. Stephanie handed the baby to John while she took a shower. Carol was finally able to hold her first grandchild.

Later that afternoon, Stephanie's cell phone was going off like crazy. Everyone was texting or calling to congratulate them on JJ's arrival. It wasn't until someone mentioned it, that Stephanie remembered that it was John's birthday.

"Happy birthday baby." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday lil guy." John responded as he looked at their son.

"Yes, happy birthday lil one." Stephanie stated before drifting off to sleep.

Two days later Stephanie and John-John were released from the hospital. John and Carol had made sure that everything was ready for them to come home. Gilbert, Matt and Jeff even flew in the day before as a surprise for Stephanie.

Everyone had a chance to hold the newest member of both families and Stephanie pulled out the camera and snapped pictures of everyone with John-John. Stephanie couldn't have been any happier than she was that night holding her's and John's son while sitting in the nursery.

The following weekend was a big weekend in Tampa. It was Wrestlemania weekend. John was just glad that it was taking place in Tampa and not across the country. Once everyone was ready to go, Stephanie put John-John in his car seat and loaded him and the diaper bag into the car.

Since they took Stephanie's car, no one recognized it and left them alone. Once they were safely in the staff parking lot, Stephanie got the stroller out and put the car seat in the stroller. John signed them in with security and as soon as they were in the arena, every star who was there, came over to them to see the baby and congratulate them.

While Stephanie and John-John hung out in catering, Kinley and Shannon walked in. Kinley was simply glowing and showing beautifully. Kinley wanted nothing more than to stay and chat but she was working that night. Shannon walked over to Stephanie who was now trying to nurse her son.

"Kinley told me that you and John are engaged. Congrats." Shannon stated.

"Thank you. How have you been?" Stephanie asked.

"Good. Glad that Kinley and I are finally pregnant." Shannon answered.

"Yeah. I am happy for the both of you." Stephanie responded. "I know that Kinley has been wanting a baby for a long time."

"We both have. Thank you for giving the vacation suggestion to Kinley. We both really needed it." Shannpn stated.

"You're welcome. I thought it might help." Stephanie responded.

As the night went on people came and went, some brought gifts for John-John and others just cards. It didn't matter to Stephanie and John as long as the baby was loved. John lost his match that night against The Miz for the US Championship title. John didn't mind losing as he wanted to take the time off to be with Stephanie and John-John.

After Wrestlemania was over, John drove everyone back home. While John took a shower, Stephanie nursed the baby and put him to bed before getting ready for bed herself. John finally joined her in bed and all Stephanie did was smile.

"Now that John-John is here. We should set a date for the wedding." John stated.

"I agree. But it will have to be after Kinley has her baby. I want her in the wedding as my matron of honor." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. When is she due?" John asked.

"August I think." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Do you want a fall, winter or spring wedding?" John asked.

"Spring. That way John-John can be apart of the wedding too." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. So how about the beginning of June next year?" John asked.

"Perfect. How about June 9th?" Stephanie answered.

"I like it." John responded.

And so it was settled, John and Stephanie were going to get married on June 9th 2012. Stephanie couldn't wait to start planning the wedding and get everything ready for it. John and Stephanie had a very restless night as John-John kept waking up every two hours to be fed.

The next morning, Carol got up and fixed breakfast for her family. Stephanie and John woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. After taking a shower, Stephanie went in to get the baby and headed downstairs.

"We set a wedding date." Stephanie stated as she sat down with the baby.

"Really? When?" Carol asked.

"June 9th 2012." Stephanie answered.

"Well then I guess we better start planning the wedding of the year." Carol responded with a smile.

As soon as breakfast was over with, Carol, Stephanie and the baby headed into town to look for a place to have the wedding. It wasn't until later that afternoon that they found the perfect place. There was a park near a lake that had a archway. Stephanie took pictures of the place and when they got home, showed them to John. He loved the idea of an outdoor wedding and agreed to the place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the weeks passed, Stephanie and John-John were permitted to travel with John. By the time John-John was 8 weeks old he was starting to sleep longer at night. Kinley who was in her 8th month was getting ready to go on maternity leave.

The first show that John was back to work, was in Raleigh, North Carolina. Stephanie was glad that it was there so she could see her family and they could spend time with John-John. When they arrived at the arena, Kinley was already there and working on Chris Jericho's trunks for that night.

"Should you be doing that?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't have a choice. My replacement hasn't shown up yet and ouch." Kinley answered.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"The baby kicked me." Kinley lied as she knew it was a contraction.

"Then sit down and do it. No need to stress you and the baby out." Stephanie responded.

"I will." Kinley stated.

As the night went on, Matt was walking around showing off his nephew to the world. John was in his dressing room getting ready for his come back match. When John finally caught up to Stephanie, she was in catering with some of the other spouses talking.

"Babe, Vince wanted to know if we wanted to introduce John-John to the WWE Universe tonight?" John asked.

"I guess we could." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I'll go let him know." John responded.

As soon as the show started John made his way out into the ring. Stephanie, Matt and John-John waited in the gorilla position until John introduced them. Matt escorted his sister and nephew into the ring and then left them in John's care. After introducing John-John to the WWE Universe, John escorted them backstage.

Stephanie took the baby and went to find Kinley. When Stephanie finally found her, Kinley was doubled over in pain and crying. Stephanie put the baby in the stroller and yelled for help. Matt heard his sister yelling and ran towards her voice.

Matt ran off to get Shannon and a medic. Once both were with Kinley they rushed her to the nearest hospital. Stephanie, John-John and John followed the ambulance with Matt in the backseat.

Once Kinley was in the labor and delivery room, a doctor checked on her progress and noted that the baby was breech. The medical team tried to manually move the baby but it only caused more pain to Kinley.

While John, Stephanie, Matt and John-John waited in the waiting room, Kinley was preped for an emergency c-section. An hour had passed and everyone was starting to wonder what was going on. Shannon finally emerged from behind the doors.

"We have a healthy 6lb 5oz 19 inches long baby girl." Shannon announced.

"Congratulations! What's her name?" Stephanie asked.

"Ava Stephanie Moore." Shannon answered.

"Congrats bro." Matt responded.

"Give them both our love." Stephanie stated with tears in her eyes.

"I will." Shannon responded as he hugged Stephanie.

After leaving the hospital, John drove back to the arena so that he and Matt could gather their stuff and head back to Cameron. Vince stopped them in the hallway and asked about Kinley and the baby. John told him that they were both fine.

John drove back to Cameron and up to Gilbert's house where they were staying. Stephanie was exhausted and so was John. After feeding John-John and putting him to bed, Stephanie and John both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Kinley and Ava were released from the hospital three days later. Shannon took the time off to be with his wife and daughter. John, Stephanie and the baby had to fly back to Tampa before Kinley was released to go home.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie and John-John traveled along side John as Stephanie was back at work. John-John went wherever Stephanie went as she was still nursing him. John loved having his family with him on the road.

John and Stephanie were also in the midst of planning their June wedding. Flowers were ordered, caterer was hired, reception hall was reserved, and the pastor was paid for. All that was really left to do was get the dresses and tuxes for the ceremony and send out the invitations.

As the months passed, everyone celebrated John-John's first Halloween in which he was dressed up as a teddy bear. As Thanksgiving approached, everyone headed to Boston for the holiday.

All of John's brothers and their ladies were there and John-John was passed around from person to person. Stephanie's dad and brothers were also there and Jeff even brought his new girlfriend Amber with him.

The following week, John had to go on tour for the first time with out Stephanie and their son. He was part of the tribute to the troops special and had to fly to Iraq. Stephanie was worried about him going, but also knew that the WWE wouldn't put them in danger.

"I'm going to miss you both so much." John stated as they arrived at the airport.

"We're going to miss you too. But we have the internet and video and voice chat. And this will give me a chance to go shopping for you for Christmas." Stephanie responded.

"What are you going to get me?" John asked with a smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Stephanie answered.

Once they arrived at the airport, John said goodbye to Stephanie and John-John before heading inside. Stephanie drove towards the mall so that she could get her shopping done. Once Stephanie and John-John were done at the mall, they headed home for dinner.

The next week went by quickly and soon John was back home for a few days. While Stephanie was getting everything ready for Christmas, John had one more live show and one more house show before his vacation.

Stephanie couldn't wait until the new year as then, the wedding plans would start taking effect in their everyday lives. Stephanie also couldn't wait for John-John's first birthday party.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Soon Christmas and New Years arrived and everyone gathered once again Tampa for the holiday's. Matt and Jeff were the only ones who had to fly back early due to Matt's annual party.

After the first of the year had passed, Stephanie was back to work along side John and John-John in tow. While she worked on storylines, she also worked online with Carol on the wedding plans. Kinley who was now back to work as well, already had a dress picked out for her matron of honor gown.

As the weeks and months passed, wedding plans became etched in stone and invitations were sent out. Soon it was John-John's first birthday. Stephanie and John just happened to be in North Carolina and John's parents drove down for the celebration. John-John smashed his personal cake all over his face while everyone laughed and cheered him on. Stephanie of course took tons of pictures.

The next six weeks were nothing but traveling and getting the last minute details of the wedding taken care of. Stephanie's dress was completely done and ready for their big day. The floral arrangements were ordered and the cake was selected.

The week of the wedding was extremely busy for both Stephanie and John. Last minute fittings and rehearsals. The rehearsal dinner was paid for by Matt and Jeff as a gift to their sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law.

The night before the wedding, John headed over to the hotel with his brothers, his dad, Gilbert, Matt and Jeff. All the ladies stayed at John's and Stephanie's house as the next morning was going to be super busy.

"Good morning, Mrs Cena." Kinley stated as she walked into Stephanie's room.

"10 more minutes please." Stephanie grumbled.

"Nope. You're getting married this afternoon and we have to be at the salon in 20 minutes." Kinley responded.

"I know. I can't wait to become Mrs. John Cena." Stephanie smiled.

Once Stephanie was dressed they all headed to the salon before heading to the park. Stephanie had her hair french braided and baby blue flowers weaved through her hair before putting her head piece on.

Once everyone was where they were supposed to be, Gilbert walked over to the car that Stephanie was in and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door and got out.

"Ready?" Gilbert asked his daughter.

"I've been ready, daddy." Stephanie answered.

"Shall we head that way?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, please." Stephanie answered.

Gilbert walked Stephanie down the aisle towards John. He shook John's hand before placing Stephanie's hand in John's. Once Gilbert took his seat, the ceremony began.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." The Minister stated. "John and Stephanie will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"  
"We will." Stephanie and John both responded.  
"I, Stephanie, choose you John as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you John: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Stephanie recited her vows.  
"What can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul, Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, And it shall be yours long after this, I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, Hand in hand and heart in heart." John recited his vows.  
"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." The Minister stated.  
"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." John stated as he placed the ring on Stephanie's finger.  
"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Stephanie stated as she placed the ring on John's finger.  
"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." The Minister stated. "  
In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife."

John and Stephanie then shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Kinley handed the bouquet back to Stephanie just before she walked up the asile with John. After pictures were taken, everyone headed over to the reception hall.

Everyone had a blast at the reception. There was good food, drinks and lots of dancing. John and Stephanie couldn't stop smiling even if they wanted to. Matt and Carol took pictures for John and Stephanie so that they could make their own photo album later.

As the night came to an end, John tossed the garter and Jeff caught it. Stephanie tossed the bouquet and one of John's brother's girlfriends caught it. John and Stephanie changed clothes quickly and headed out to a waiting limo so they could start their honeymoon. Carol and John Sr. offered to stay with John-John while they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13 The End

Chapter 13

5 Years Later:

"John Felix Anthony Cena III, get your butt up here right now!" Stephanie yelled downstairs.

"What did he do?" John asked his wife.

"One, look at his room. Two, look at your daughter." Stephanie answered.

John took at look at John-John's room and then looked at their 3 year old daughter Kylee. John shook his head before heading downstairs to find their 6 year old son. Stephanie took Kylee into the bathroom and attempted to wash all the marker off of her.

"Why did you put marker on your sister?" John asked his son.

"Because she needed to be colored in." John-John answered.

"John-John, that is not a good answer. You do not color on your sister. Do you understand me?" John responded.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry." John-John stated.

"You need to say you're sorry to mommy and Kylee." John responded.

John-John did as he was told and then was sent to time out until Stephanie and John could get the marker off of Kylee. Once most of the marker was off, Stephanie took Kylee downstairs and got started on dinner.

"Honey I can do that. Go sit down and relax." John told his wife.

"John, I'm fine." Stephanie responded.

"Baby, you just got out of the hospital. I don't want you to wind up back in there." John stated.

"I understand that, Honey. But the doctor said that everything looks fine and as long as I stop when I feel tired I will be ok." Stephanie responded. "And making a salad is not going to tire me out."

"Alright, but promise me that if you start to feel tired you'll sit down." John stated.

"I promise." Stephanie responded.

Stephanie and John were expecting their third child in a few weeks. Ever since Stephanie hit 20 weeks she had been in and out of the hospital. Both Stephanie and John decided that this would be their last child since Stephanie's health was at risk.

As the weeks passed, Stephanie was admitted to Tampa Bay Medical Center to be on 24 hour watch until she had the baby. John took the time off work to be with their older two kids at home. Carol, John Sr and Gilbert flew down to Tampa to help out their kids.

Stephanie had been in the hospital for about a week when she started having contractions. The doctors called John right away when the contractions wouldn't stop. As soon as he got there, Stephanie's water broke and within an hour Savannah Hope Cena was born.

Once Savannah was checked over, weighed, and measured, she was brought over to Stephanie and John. Stephanie was pretty worn out so John took the baby and cuddled with her for a little while.

After spending two more days in the hospital, Stephanie and Savannah were released to go home. John was happy that his family was now complete and that everyone was healthy. John and Stephanie had gone through a lot in their marriage and no matter what happened, they always remained open and honest with each other.

The End….


End file.
